A print apparatus having a thermal print function prints information on a thermal sheet while pulling out the forward edge of the thermal sheet that is rolled and then carrying the thermal sheet. The thermal sheet on which printing is finished is cut and the cut piece is discharged as a statement sheet.
On the back side of the thermal sheet, a mark which serves as a reference for deciding a cutting position is printed at predetermined intervals along the carrying direction of the thermal sheet. The print apparatus optically detects these marks and decides the cutting position on the thermal sheet on the basis of the detected position.
As an example of deciding the cutting position on a sheet on the basis of a barcode on the sheet, the technique described in JP-UM-B-6-11809 is known.
There are plural kinds of thermal sheets with different specifications. For example, there is a thermal sheet having a mark at an edge position and a central position in the direction of the width that is orthogonal to the carrying direction, a thermal sheet having a mark only at an edge position in the direction of the width, a thermal sheet having a mark only at a central position in the direction of the width, or the like.
In order to be able to cope with any of these thermal sheets, plural mark sensors need to be arrayed in the direction of the width that is orthogonal to the carrying direction of the thermal sheet. However, if plural mark sensors are provided, processing to detect the marks and processing to decide the cutting position become complicated.
As a measure to deal with the above, it is desirable to selectively use one of the mark sensors in accordance with the specifications of the thermal sheet. However, in this case, it is necessary to operate a changeover switch to select one of the sensors. This operation is very troublesome for users. Users may forget to carry out the operation. Users who are not familiar with this use may not even notice the existence of the changeover switch.